


🚗

by xiuxiu_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxiu_17/pseuds/xiuxiu_17





	🚗

洪知秀得承認，跟金珉奎上床的確是一種享受——即使他從來沒有跟金珉奎以外的人做愛的經驗，他還是會這麼說。

每一次與精力旺盛的少年在床上相擁交纏都像是一場末日般的狂歡，金珉奎扶著他張開的大腿，然後一下一下的把自己的性器往洪知秀的深處頂送。他手指掐在大腿軟肉上的力道之大，導致洪知秀不得不從性慾的浪潮裡艱難的分神去思考會不會留下青紅的痕。  
即使做愛令人愉悅，試圖掩滅證據卻同樣程度艱難。

他又在暈眩，渴望沈淪，從蜷曲腳趾尖端一路攀爬蔓延而上的高潮讓他難受的仰起頭，手指纏著身下的被單，試圖抓住點什麼來拉住自己。

我要掉下去了，抓緊我。他想要說，可是張開乾渴的嘴卻只有不成調的呻吟。

金珉奎低下頭，他的眼神熱烈而具有攻擊性的黏在了洪知秀的臉龐上，看著那一張小巧精緻的臉蛋透著情動的粉紅色，生理性淚水和汗水使的鬢角的髮有些沾濕，儼然就是一朵露珠未散的嬌嫩玫瑰。他俯下身子，貼在心愛哥哥的耳邊，用舌尖輕輕的舔去濕意。洪知秀閉上眼睛顫了一下，似乎是困惑於金珉奎的舉動，那雙眼睛隨即又看向他，迷茫又依賴。

吻我。洪知秀要求。紅色的兩片唇瓣微微張開，急切的說。金珉奎順著戀人的要求將自己的唇迎合貼上，輕輕地咬著對方柔軟的下唇。  
唇齒的依偎總算帶給他一些溫暖和真實感。

洪知秀好像隨時要溺死在金珉奎的眼和他帶來的快感裡，為了拯救掙扎的自己他不得不伸出手臂討要一個安全感的擁抱。當雙手環上金珉奎的後頸時他才終於找到了一絲安慰。  
面對哥哥的撒嬌金珉奎很是受用，獎勵一般的將自己的性器又往濕熱的穴裡送了點。  
洪知秀喃喃的說不要了，太深了，卻像是鼓勵他挑戰。再深一點，像要融進我的骨血裡頭。

金珉奎拉下洪知秀的右手，帶領著他摸向自己鼓脹的小腹「哥哥的裡面全都是我了，裝不下其他東西了。」

「不要其他東西了、唔、」洪知秀眨眨眼睛，試圖把模糊住視線的水意驅走。他想要更加清楚的看見金珉奎，看見他的小情人此刻臉上是多麼一種驕傲，攻城掠地的佔有他。洪知秀一向知道怎麼挑逗對方，於是軟下聲調柔軟的說「只要珉奎就好。」

果不其然體內的性器又大了一圈，滿滿當當的被撐開了的感覺。洪知秀忍不住呻吟出聲，那聲音連他自己都覺得陌生。顫抖而甜蜜。

金珉奎最後射在了他裡面，一起迎來高潮時洪知秀的手指忍不住陷入金珉奎的脊背，金珉奎吃痛的悶哼了聲。  
潮溼又溫暖，像是準備好要發芽。金珉奎將自己的愛意深深的種在了洪知秀的身體裡頭。  
他們共同的都不喜歡戴保險套，總覺得隔著一層人工塑膠做愛像是將兩人也陌生的隔開。即使事後的清理稍微麻煩一點，好在金珉奎一向擅長清理任何東西。

當一場令人滿意的性事迎來結尾，洪知秀懶倦動彈的靠在金珉奎懷裡時，他眼皮沈重的直打架，立刻就能陷入沈沈的夢鄉。那必定會是一場美麗的夢境。  
金珉奎緩緩地將半軟的性器退出洪知秀的身體，隨即又想念起嵌合在一起的感覺。那感覺是如此的好，洪知秀的後穴簡直是他的南國天堂。

洪知秀不自在的扭了扭腰，隨著金珉奎的抽離，彷彿一部份的自己也消扁了下去。失去了填滿的感覺，空虛感像一波浪潮一樣拍上岸。  
好像有什麼流出來了。洪知秀用一種新奇的語氣告訴金珉奎，天真的像是孩子再提一個單純的事實，卻讓金珉奎窘迫不已。

金珉奎身上有一種張揚的男性賀爾蒙的氣味，意外的讓洪知秀很喜歡。他用鼻子去磨蹭金珉奎的頸肩，將自己的臉藏進去，像是找到一個令人舒適的窩。

一時無語，他們都無聲的享受著一場旖旎夢境結束之後的短暫安寧。那一刻世界也為他們放慢了腳步，時間戀戀不捨地拖長了秒鐘。

無聲勝有聲。


End file.
